Valetha Deumos
Valetha is a cruel arms master who is an antagonist in Control Sequence. She's known by very few, but those who know her call her the Scarlet Demoness. She has a powerful set of unknown weapons called the "Sinful Tempest" Lilethal a demonic katana, and twin guns Iblisa. As of Verse 2, her intentions were revealed to be revolved around an idea of power she's obsessed with and is labeled The 'Red'. Character Info Valetha is shrouded in the darkness for the most part in terms of backstory. She holds an incredibly large grudge against humanity, and absolutely loathes them, both beastkin and human alike. Calling them ignorant, blind, weak, and filth. With all of the cast she is disrespectful towards and refuses to treat them as anything less the "filth" the rare exceptions are those who utilize the powers of destruction to whom she's civil towards. In any other case she's antagonistic and trigger happy, completely indifferent to them as a person, and uncaring about human life in every way. Its a subject that doesn't sit well with most of the cast. She isn't exactly well liked by the NOS or LS because she interferes directly with their objectives with Nex and Myri, however Valetha doesn't seem to care as she'll fight "All of humanity" if she has to in order to make her point known to the world to see humanity as pestilence in this world that she wishes to see cleansed. Base Backstory Valetha is a criminal, she was born and raised in the The 7th Ruined City: Kazomotsu within the Taoreta Region alongside parents who she seems to desperately despise along with most of humanity. Although it isn’t known if she started out as such, being raised in a place of decay had its effect on her mind as she witnessed death and hopelessness. She has always found beauty in Seithr, being a whimsical part of the world and doing anything it wishes with it, being a tool of a 'god'. As such, its assumed that she likely wasn't approached by many, and may of even been seen as crazy. She desired to leave Kazomotsu, and escape mortal bonds, wishing to chase after the unknown and be free of the mundane life style and 'filth'. She sought a paradise within wastelands and the power capable of doing so. This would be the dream to fill her head while she remained in what she refers to as a cesspit. In The 8th Ruined City: Wadatsumi, she would claim the weapons called Iblisa and Lilithel from a lab, a pair of Armagus that were regarded in a high risk record. She has since mastered their abilities. The woman has a record of death behind her, taking down governmental members and civilians alike in search of her answers and 'truth' to Destruction, taking anyone down in name of the idea. The actions earning her the title of the Scarlet Demoness. After she left Wadatsumi after an accident, Valetha took no pity on them and only mentioned it to be one of humanity's natural states and a sad story worth every bit of contempt. Valetha sought out sources of the Boundary’s energy, while making a name for herself as a fugitive. Nothing truly excited her though for years, until someone baring what interested her surfaced in Kagutsuchi which she promptly set after. Plot Info Control Sequence Season 1 Valetha makes an appearance in Verse 1, as well as Verse 2. Verse 2 It was revealed her intentions were not only Nex but, she wished to find remains of something she sought. An incident would occur in a laboratory in Wadatsumi’s old sector from the Third War of Armagus one that would make her become overly obsessive about a certain point of the Boundary’s power, supposedly called the ‘Red’. It's so far unknown what she desires from it or the Scientist who she received flashes of it from. Personality Valetha is cold and lacks empathy for anyone in most cases. She isn't a sadist normally, but simply contains a heart of ice and a tongue to match it. She demeans humanity and their weakness, as well as their sins that have gone without punishment. She however has a taste for combat and wont turn down a fight, often becoming lost in it in the process, in these cases she can become a bit manic but always maintains a strange sense of elegance that would demand respect all the same. It could be a side effect of her weapon, the Sinful Tempest, but it isn't known, nor does she seem to really care. As seen in Verse 2, destructive power can make her not only civilized but also quite seductive. She has a thing for Seithr and the power surrounding it, having allowed it to corrode along part of her body just to show her 'devotion' to it. She finds beauty in some of the most disturbing matters. Appearance She has a thin complex and a pale skin tone with a constant indifferent look to her. Valetha sports long and fairly straight black hair with longer bangs flipped to the side, and blood red highlights to match her ruby shade eyes. Utilizing the guns her hair flares out in the winds of the darkening storms she generates. Her attire consists of a red top that exposes part of her belly and neck and a portion of her chest. A sleeveless, light, long and open crimson jacket sits over the top and runs down to her thighs hanging loosely in the back splitting a bit. She then has a pair of open black gloves that come up to bellow her elbows. Her leggings which are held up by a bullet belt are red like her shirt and run into a pair of black boots with a steel toe. On the sides of her hips are the unique holsters of her weapon. A sheath for the weapon Lilethel is also present across her back. Naviagation Category:Female Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Irregularities